


Curiousity

by Canuck



Category: Murcielago - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Spoilers, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canuck/pseuds/Canuck
Summary: A short fic about the three bullies from Volume 6 - School Destruction. Yuki is trying to study in the library, but Manami and Yasuna are too busy arguing to let her.





	Curiousity

**Author's Note:**

> Yuki is the pretty 'leader' with her hair styled up, Yasuna is the mean one with pigtails, and Manami is the scared one that has a rounded nose.

“Yuki, are you hearing this?”

“Yeah, and I wish I wasn’t.”

The trio of girls were crowded in Marimo’s library at a large table, Yuki center and her friends on either side of her. Manami was an idiot, and like others of her ilk always felt the urge to speak her mind. A follower to the end, she’d take a beating and offer to wash the blood off your knuckles after. Yuki found it cute, Yasuna found it infuriating; the three had been inseparable since elementary.

Yuki had come here to study for the upcoming finals. Yasuna and Manami had assured her they’d be quiet, but as always the pair of hyenas had to find something to fight over. In this case, the personified typhoon that they’d bent the knee for, and her morbid fascination with tormenting her classmate Suou Minako. The girl — Suou, that was — seemed nice enough, and it was hard to imagine how she’d managed to run afoul of her classmate Sakaki.

Not that Yuki particularly cared to know. There was mean and then there was _psychotic_ , and Sakaki was firmly in the latter category. She probably went home and tortured cats after school. She could never be taken seriously as an ally, but in exchange for an armistice Yuki would gladly beat on the pitiful girl in glasses. Her friends were just as eager to take the deal.

…And it was a _little_ funny how often she’d cry out for Sakaki. It had taken several bullying sessions before Yuki had even realized who ‘Fuuri-chan’ was.

“I’m seriously afraid for your future husband, Manami.”

“Wh—I— obviously I wouldn’t behave like that!”

“So you’d _date_ a guy like that?!”

“You _know_ that’s not what I meant!!”

Yuki slammed her book down hard on the table; the sound silenced the pair. “Trying to study here, remember? If you two morons want to fight, take it outside.”

“But Yuki—” The fool just couldn’t help herself.

“No, I don’t care. Sort it out somewhere else.”

“It’s just… it seems like—”

“ **Manami**. I am _not_ warning you again!” Yuki could be intimidating when she needed to be. She wasn’t much of a brawler, but she’d gotten in enough scraps to know she could hold her own. More importantly, Manami knew she would lose in such a fight. Across from Manami, Yasuna was grinning smugly.

“Oh Manami look who it is, you can ask her yourself!”

Sure enough there was Sakaki, making a bee-line for their table, and _just_ within hearing distance. She looked to be somewhere between curious and amused, hands shoved deeply in her pockets, stride slow. The blonde tilted her head and looked like every other senior at Marimo; “Ask me what?”

“N-nothing, it was a joke. A stupid joke.”

Yuki placed her hands atop the open pages of her book as some sort of ward, and felt her nerves prickling with the beginnings of adrenaline. It was like the air was slowly being drawn out of the room. If Sakaki decided to maim Manami, would it be worth trying to save her?

“I like jokes. Let’s hear it.” Sakaki hopped up on the table, so her legs hung over the edge, and leaned back slightly onto her palms. She was nearest Yasuna, but her stare was affixed on Manami. It was like watching a goat blindly stumble towards a tiger.

…Or not so blindly, judging by Manami’s face. Flushed and already sweating, tugging at her tie to loosen it. A brief camaraderie swelled, but she didn’t dare provoke Sakaki openly by touching Manami’s arm. Instead, she bumped her foot lightly against the side of Manami’s, and left it there, safely out of view. A gesture of solidarity between them that traced back to their junior year.

Yasuna meanwhile was beaming, always happy to hurt someone if it meant gaining another’s approval. She was oblivious to how futile such an effort was when it came to Sakaki. “She thinks you’re in love with Suou.”

Manami trembled. Yasuna grinned wider. Yuki tried to decide between tossing Yasuna under the bus and claiming it was a lie, or abandoning the weaker Manami.

Sakaki, briefly, looked surprised. Then very amused. “A joke?”

“Y-yeah, haa, like, because you know, obviously not, haha, it… it was really stupid, haha, right?”

_Shut up Manami._

Sakaki hopped off the table and walked around behind the trio; it took Yuki’s full resolve not to quiver when the blonde passed behind her. Sakaki stopped at the side of Manami, leaned back against the table and folded her arms, and then seemed to appraise her slowly.

She still seemed amused. “Is it obvious?”

“I-I,” Manami looked desperately to her two friends; Yuki looked down and Yasuna glanced to the side.

“Manami,” Sakaki’s right hand took the side of Manami’s face and tilted her head up and to the side, to meet her frozen stare. “You’re the one who asked, right?” Manami offered a whimper. “Then what are you looking at them for?”

“I-I don’t know S-Sakaki-san.”

The blonde leaned in close; enough for even Yuki to feel the oppressive heat that radiated from her.

“You scared?”

Manami’s whimper was feeble; she sounded next to tears. Or maybe she was already crying? Yuki didn’t dare look.

“Are you?”

“Y-yes.”

Sakaki released the girl, and Manami leaned back in her seat, huddling a little and sniffling. “You don’t need to be,” The blonde’s purr even made Yasuna flinch; Yuki felt it at her side. “Anyways, I just wanted to know if any of you knew about the missing uniforms.”

“What uniforms?”

“Some pervert’s been raiding girls’ lockers,” Yuki informed Yasuna sharply, then finally felt steady enough to look up at the blonde. “Not much. I heard a rumor some creep has been seen prowling around outside, though. A really tall woman?”

“Hm,” Sakaki folded her arms once again and looked down, thoughtful. “A woman, huh?” Then, finally, she looked back up to Yuki; “I hadn’t heard that.”

“They took one of _your_ uniforms?” Manami just couldn’t be quiet, could she? Yuki cringed.

Sakaki smiled. “No. One of Minako’s. She’s really upset about it, so I’d like to get it back to her.” The senior pressed both of her hands into her pockets, and stood up straight. “If you hear anything else message me on Line, alright? Or call me. Whichever.”

Yuki nodded, and the blonde reciprocated, finally departing.

Once Sakaki had turned a corner, Manami turned in her seat to face Yuki and Yasuna. “See??”

Yasuna rolled her eyes. “She’s messing with you, idiot.”

“Will the pair of you **please** let me study now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a bit of a soft spot for these three, Manami in particular. They went from 'evil' to 'scared kids' pretty quickly, and in a 'nicer' story might have even been talked into switching sides; their first introduction is discussing handing Fuuri over to the police, after all.
> 
> Line was (and still is, to my knowledge) a very popular messaging app in Japan; the stolen uniform is a reference to an earlier arc.


End file.
